


Encuentro Fortuito

by LunaIssabella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, Oneshot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: ''Sonríe con amor apoyándose en él y silenciosamente, mientras miran el atardecer, agradece ese encuentro fortuito.''





	Encuentro Fortuito

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en la Actividad Especial, ''Palabras Oscuras'', del foro El Lado Oscuro de la Fama: Santuario ideal para amantes de la pareja Tomarry/Harrymort
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling, si fuera de mi pertenencia ¿qué cosas no le cambiaría?

**Encuentro fortuito**

—¡Harry James Potter Evans! —el grito de Hermione le hace sobresaltarse provocando que el peine que lleva en las manos se caiga.

Se gira encontrándose con los airados ojos chocolates de su amiga y sonríe nerviosamente. Tras ella Ron mira nervioso y culpable a su amigo.  _''Traidor''_ piensa Harry entrecerrando sus ojos pero no puede decir nada pues pronto tiene a su amiga frente a él apuntándole con el dedo.

—¡¿Te has vuelto completamente loco?! —vuelve a gritar. Harry está bastante seguro que si vuelve a hacerlo con un tono una décima más alto quedará sordo, sinceramente espera que eso no pase. —¿Sabes lo increíblemente peligroso que es?

Harry lo sabe. Buscar pareja en internet es una de las cosas más peligrosas que existe para un muggle no para el mago que venció al Señor Oscuro y liberó a todo el Mundo Mágico de su amenaza. No, para él eso no es tan peligroso como la ira de su amiga que se había autodesignado su madre y lo trataba como si fuera un muñeco roto al que se debe cuidar para que no termine de deshacerse.

—No va a pasar nada Hermione —trata de calmarla agachándose para tomar el peine y seguir con su labor de intentar domar su cabello, intentar es la palabra clave porque está totalmente seguro que no podrá hacerse un peinado decente.

—¿Cómo qué no? ¿Y sí es un psicópata? ¿Y sí trata de violarte? ¿Y sí…? —Hermione contiene la respiración uno segundos. —¿Y sí es un ex-mortifago?

Harry en verdad lo duda mucho aunque la posibilidad es alta. Muchos ex mortifagos, especialmente muchos jóvenes pertenecientes a Slytherin, que fueron liberados al probarse que fueron obligados a tomar la marca tenebrosa fueron expulsados al mundo muggle como castigo. Le preocupa más la posibilidad de que sea un mago curioso y que al reconocerlo intente chantajearlo, sobornarlo o de plano darle a conocer a todo el mundo mágico su ubicación.

Tras la guerra Harry abandonó todo lo que alguna vez consideró su verdadero hogar y una vida feliz por un poco de paz. Las muertes en la guerra de ambos bandos aún pesan sobre sus hombros y le impiden dormir con propiedad sin tener que recurrir a una poción para dormir sin sueños.

—Si llegase a pasar —dice despacio alejando los amargos pensamientos—, sé cuidarme perfectamente —para demostrar su punto Harry hace una floritura y una camisa sale flotando de su armario hacia su mano.

Le había costado aprender a hacerlo pero ha valido la pena cada intento y sesión de entrenamiento. Termina de vestirse y se gira hacia sus amigos que no dejan de mirarle preocupado.

—Pero ¿y sí…?

—Tu querías que siguiera adelante después de lo de Ginny —dice con más rudeza de la que pretende. Hermione pasa saliva y Ron aprieta sus puños apartando la vista cosa que le hace sentir culpable. No quiere pensar en ello pero haberlo mencionado trae el recuerdo de una enfadada Ginny anunciándole que no pretendía seguir viviendo su vida de ostracismo alejada del Mundo Mágico.

—Estaré bien —asegura suspirando. Ambos asienten aunque aún tienen dudas.

—Por si acaso —dice Hermione poniendo un pequeño galeón en su mano.

Es el mismo que solían utilizar para las reuniones del ED pero hay hechizos que no estaban antes. Harry sonríe y la abraza con fuerza antes de salir de su casa. Espera que la paranoia de Hermione sea solo paranoia injustificada y no tener que obliviar a ningún mago  _otra vez._

* * *

Draco gruñe mirando a toda la gente en el parque. Odia a sus amigos y los odiará por el resto de su vida al ser obligado a ello. Blaise lo había inscrito en un sitio de citas on-line sin que el supiese nada y Theodore diestramente había buscado una cita para él. No le dijeron quién era solo dónde se encontrarían y como estaría vestido para poder identificarle. Pansy por su parte se encargó de vestirlo e incluso casi lo hechizó para que no se pudiera negar, casi porque magistralmente desvió el embrujo de su malvada amiga.

Solo espera no sea ningún muggle idiota ni ninguna tonta enamoradiza. Sobre todo también desea que no sea ningún otro mago porque ya bastante tenía con los constantes ataques en la universidad muggle en que estudia y en su trabajo. Mira de un lado al otro buscando a su ''cita'' pero al encontrarla palidece.

'' _Debe ser una broma''_ piensa. Su cita no es nada más ni nada menos que el peor santurrón del mundo.

—Potter —dice acercándose arrastrando las letras como está tan acostumbrado. Podría odiar que el moreno sea su cita pero por las barbas de Merlín él no es un cobarde.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? —Harry se pone en pie y lo mira incrédulo.

Divisa la cinta blanca que se supone su cita debe llevar en la muñeca y palidece.  _Oh demonios._

—Vaya mierda —dice Draco gruñendo. Seguro sus amigos lo sabían y piensa despedazarlos lentamente al llegar a casa sin dejar ningún rastro alguno. Si los encontraban en el río Potter podría ser su aval de que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con ello.

Harry por su parte boquea como pez fuera del agua sin poder creerlo. ¿Cómo rayos había terminado pactando una cita con Draco Malfoy de todas las personas en el planeta? Sin embargo el rubio no se ve nada mal susurra una pequeña parte de su mente haciéndole mirarlo de arriba abajo.

Draco mal interpreta su acción. Bufa y se gira para marcharse de ahí, no va a permitir que nadie y mucho menos San Potter lo desprecie.

—Malfoy espera —Harry se adelanta y habla antes de conectar una neurona con otra tomando su brazo. Se congela ante la mirada helada del rubio, su cerebro parece haber hecho corto circuito luego de sostenerlo y se ve incapaz de articular alguna palabra.

—¿Por qué no… por qué no nos sentamos y hablamos un rato? —logra decir luego de unos incomodos segundos en silencio.

Draco lo piensa unos segundos. Eso debía ser una broma seguro, pero el sonrojo en las mejillas del moreno y la forma en que evade su mirada le hace saber que no lo es.

—Bien —dice lentamente—, pero si intentas algo raro te hechizaré.

Harry asiente en acuerdo y lo guía al banquillo donde estaba antes.

Al principio no sabe que decir pero Draco es el primero en hablar haciéndole la incómoda pregunta de porqué abandono el Mundo Mágico. Harry se niega a contestar por unos segundos pero ¿qué rayos? No está seguro de volver a ver a Malfoy de nuevo y este no puede ir al Profeta para decirle donde está por lo que responde y de allí entablan una amable conversación.

Su primera cita dio paso a otra y luego a otras más donde cada vez se sentían más cómodos en la presencia del otro. Descubrieron que ambos tenían muchas cosas en común, les gustaban casi las mismas cosas del mundo muggle y estudiaban en la misma universidad sin saberlo.

Más pronto que tarde empezaron a salir con sus amigos, compartir como un gran grupo de viejos amigos y disfrutar más de la compañía del otro. Un día cercano las fiestas de navidad Harry le pidió a Draco ser su novio, casualmente el rubio ese día había decidido hacer lo mismo cosa que trajo risas entre sus amigos invitados a la fiesta.

Aún ahora Harry mira a Draco sentado a su lado en el parque donde tuvieron su primera e incómoda cita. Sonríe con amor apoyándose en él y silenciosamente, mientras miran el atardecer, agradece ese encuentro fortuito.


End file.
